Mail processing systems for preparing mail pieces, e.g., generating and printing postage indicia on envelopes and other forms of mail pieces, have long been well known and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. There are many different types of mail processing systems, ranging from relatively small units that handle only one mail piece at a time, to large, multi-functional units that can process thousands of mail pieces per hour in a continuous stream operation. The larger mailing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces, each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
Typically, in most office environments, the preparation of a mail piece for sending to a recipient occurs in several discrete steps. In many situations, each of the steps are performed by a different party. For example, the contents of the mail piece, e.g., a letter or the like, is typically prepared by the sender (or the sender's assistant) using a personal computer, word processor or the like. After the contents has been completed and, if necessary, signed, the contents are provided to an assistant for preparation of an envelope in which the contents will be inserted, along with any desired instructions specific to that mail piece for sending the mail piece to the intended recipient. Such instructions could include, for example, specific mailing instructions, e.g., type of service (next day, two-day, etc.), or the like, or any type of value added services, e.g., insurance, certified mail, registered mail, return receipt, signature confirmation, delivery confirmation, or the like, that are desired for the mail piece. For some instructions, the sender (or the sender's assistant) would be required to fill out one or more forms, apply special labels to the mail piece, manually log information for tracking (if requested), and in some cases, actually bring the mail piece to a post office for processing.
Once the mail piece, including envelope and contents, has been completed, the mail piece is typically sent to a mail room for final processing before giving the mail piece to the postal service or other carrier. The mail room is typically where the mail processing systems as described above are located and used by mail room personnel to finish the mail piece and apply an indicium evidencing payment for delivery of the mail piece. Because of the numerous options available to senders for sending a mail piece, e.g., carrier, type of service, value added services, etc., the mail room personnel must first pre-sort each of the mail items received by trying to determine the sender's mailing intent for each mail piece and placing them into batches of mail pieces having similar delivery requests. The mail room personnel must then manually input information into the mail processing systems to ensure that the senders' requests with respect to the mail pieces are honored and the proper account is billed for the charge, before processing the mail pieces through the mail processing systems. For example, if a sender requested a value added service that has an additional fee, the mail room personnel must enter this information into the mail processing system such that the requested value added service is accounted for and an appropriate indicium is printed on the mail piece. The mail piece can then be provided to the selected carrier for delivery.
The above described process for generating and mailing a mail piece presents serious limitations with respect to processing mail pieces. The process requires significant manual labor, including the sender (or sender's assistant) having to manually fill out forms indicating desired delivery instructions for each mail piece. For professionals that generate large amounts of mail pieces, a significant amount of time each day can be spent performing such tasks. The amount of labor required by the mail room personnel to presort the mail pieces and input information with respect to each mail piece is also significant. The amount of manual labor required overall is cumbersome and can be prone to errors. For mail rooms located in large offices where hundreds or even thousands of mail pieces are generated each day, most of the mail room personnel's time can be spent doing these tasks, leading to a very inefficient use of time and resources.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system that allows a sender of a mail piece to easily specify delivery instructions and/or services for a mail piece and that allows mail processing systems to identify and account for the specified delivery instructions and/or services without the need for any pre-sorting or input of information prior to processing the mail piece.